User talk:Tama63
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best scource fer Pirates online. Thank ye fer yer edit on th' User:Tama63 page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. And, for some helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit, our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- GerardP (Talk) 07:20, February 10, 2011 Fair Winds black pearl hey tama i have a question first of all nice fimd the category for the black pearl but how did you get off the ship to see it? a glitch? if it is tell me how i want to take a screenshot for myself. greetingsCallico Jack 15:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ps if you want to know about me my story is written on my profile page. Re:black pearl Hey jack, This happened by mistake it happenen when i fired (using a cannon) before the cutscence before the final round of the battle and the ships tag came up but i was like a spectator as i could not fire just see the battle in a overview.Has anyone expeinced this plz cooment. Tama63 BlackPearlLegendShipCut.png BLackPearlLegendship.jpg Hi, When you leave a message for someone, make sure it's on their own talk page or they likely won't see it. Also, I already left a comment on the talk page for Legendary Ships. I don't think we should have a page for it right now. It's not in-game information. I think the best thing is to leave a game note on the Black Pearl page. NickyTalk Ok thanks for commenting Tama63 06:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Tama - It appears as though you are making unneeded changes to pages, including simply adding an improper and unwarranted space before the final period, and then saving the change. Unjustified changes made only to earn badges is not an acceptable behavior on this Wiki. Please confine your edits to valid changes that actually improve the content. Thank you for your cooperation. 08:31, March 1, 2011 (UTC) # Sorry guy i wont do it again --Tama63 16:52, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted to let you know that I cancelled the block. You can have a fresh start, just make sure that all edits are made with the intent to improve content. If you have any questions feel free to contact an Administrator. NickyTalk Thanks Niki, Im putting summaries of edits on my edits now. Thanks again :) --Tama63 20:56, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Black sailed ships in the gallery on your profile page you have screens of ships with black sails, how did you get that? was that a glitch or something? leave me a message please 23:26, March 2, 2011 (UTC)Matthew Goldrage Matt, it depends on your graphic settings --Tama63 06:22, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Signatures help Hey ppl, for people creating their own signatures here is a colour guide :) eg.Yournamehere and here is a font guide just type the font name after "fontfamily:" /* Guild Website */ That is REALLY good man idk what else to say lol :) and thanks for the smiley link i bookmarked it Matthew Goldrage 20:31, March 7, 2011 (UTC)Matthew Goldrage